harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentines Day 2016
This episode is three vignettes featuring some of the most well-loved couples in Harpers Falls, as they celebrate Valentine's day. One of the vignettes shows Jacqueline Haller dealing with the grief after Lance's death; and she confronts his murderer, Jennifer Barrett, with the help of her family. Vignette #1 Dylan's townhouse. Dylan is awake, and he is instructing the housekeeper, Amelia Stansberry, and their cook, Mrs. Hollis, to get the breakfast ready. Adam is still asleep. Their twins, Derek and Ashley are helping them out. DEREK: Do you think Dad Adam will love this? AMELIA: I think he will, honey. I don't see why he wouldn't. ASHLEY: Are all his favorites there? DYLAN: Yes, sweetie, they are. Your Aunt Sheila made sure of that. MRS. HOLLIS: And your aunt Sheila knows all the family's favorites. She is the one who usually has to remind me of them! (Enter Sheila.) SHEILA: And I know what my brother in-law likes to eat! And you will get to know then, Mrs. Hollis. (Dylan gives his beloved sister a huge hug) DYLAN: Happy Valentine's day, sis. SHEILA: And you too, honey. ASHLEY: I have always wondered, Dad, who is the lady of the house? At least around here? DYLAN: That is simple, honey. The lady of the house would be Aunt Sheila. ASHLEY: But how? SHEILA: Well, your dad owns the house, and since I am his twin sister, although I am married to Uncle Allen, I would be considered the lady of the house. I think your dad named me lady of the house, because our house is quite unusual. DEREK (shyly): What is Uncle Allen doing for you for Valentine's Day today, Aunt Sheila? SHEILA: I don't know, honey, why? DEREK (even more shyly): Well, I bought this for you. (Sheila looks at the card. Derek chose it well. Sheila is touched.) SHEILA: Thank you, my dearest. (She hugs her nephew) It was an excellent choice. DEREK: You are welcome, Aunt Sheila. DYLAN: That was wonderful, son. I think you just made Aunt Sheila's day. ASHLEY: Good job, bro. SHEILA: All right, let's wake Adam up and get him some breakfast. (The group troops upstairs. Allen, Roger, Libby and the others join them.) EVERYONE: Happy Valentine's Day, Adam. (Adam wakes up) ADAM: What's this? DYLAN: Breakfast in bed for you, sweetheart. ASHLEY: We all helped. DEREK: All for you, Dad. LIBBY: Happy Valentine's day, Adam. WENDY: Hope you have a wonderful day, darling. ADAM: All my favorites. Sheila, was this your idea? SHEILA: Guilty as charged! (Everyone laughs) DYLAN: We have your gifts downstairs in the living room. (Adam drinks in the love of his family, all of them.) Vignette #2 Jamie and AJ's apartment. They are waking up from a party that they had gone to the previous evening at Anngelique's house. She had recently moved from the Fens to a new apartment near their own. This gives them a chance to see her all the time. Anngelique, in fact, is over at the house with Jeff, cooking their breakfast. ANNGELIQUE: I don't know WHY you talked me into this, Jeff. JEFF: Come on, Angie. You know this is for Jamie and AJ. I know you hate AJ, but this is for your brother. ANNGELIQUE: I know it is, Jeff. I would do this for him. JEFF: When are you and AJ ever going to stop fighting? I know Jamie is used to you two fighting a lot, but can you two put it off at least for today?! ANNGELIQUE: All right! For you and Jamie. JEFF: Thank you. You know how Jamie loves Valentine's Day. The more romantic the better. ANNGELIQUE: The remnants of when he was with Craig. JEFF: Everything ready for the breakfast? ANNGELIQUE: Yes, it is. JEFF: You didn't poison AJ's? ANNGELIQUE: Of course I didn't. AJ and I may hate one another, but I don't want him dead. You think I want Jamie turned against me? JEFF: Good. I would not want that. (The two go into their bedroom. Jamie is awakened.) JEFF & ANNGELIQUE: Surprise! JAMIE: What is this?! ANNGELIQUE: Breakfast for you and AJ. JEFF: We came over this morning to cook it for you. AJ: Thank you, guys. You especially, Anngelique. (Anngelique is stunned. It is the first time that he had called her anything but Minz.) ANNGELIQUE: You are welcome, AJ. JAMIE: I wish you two had someone special in your lives. JEFF: We do. AJ: Who? ANNGELIQUE: You two. We love you both. I know it is hard for us, Johnny Boy, especially given our history, but you love Jamie with such a loyal heart, that it is enough for me. AJ: You know I never told you why I call you Minz. It was never meant as an insult. ANNGELIQUE: It wasn't? AJ: No. I always used it as your nickname. ANNGELIQUE: Oh. Thanks, Johnny Boy. AJ: You're welcome, Minz. (The four bond.) Vignette #3 Jacqueline's house. She is sitting alone. She is in pain still. This would have been her first Valentine's day with Lance, but with his death, she is lonely. She got some lovely gifts from her dad, Taylor and Nicky; but it still hurts. She gets up and walks out into the cold bracing air. She sees Anyssa and Bryan with their teenagers. Sammy and Courtney Sue had fixed them breakfast in bed. Ellie and Jolie bought them cars. Courtney Sue is worried, she and Sammy go up to their friend. COURTNEY SUE: Are you all right, Jacquie? JACQUELINE: No, I'm not. SAMMY: I am sorry about Lance's death, Jacquie. JACQUELINE: Thank you, Sammy. What are you two doing? COURTNEY SUE: We're getting ready to take our family to brunch. You want to come with us? JACQUELINE: No, you two. You take your family and have fun. I would be a third wheel anyway. This is for your folks. COURTNEY SUE: We'll bring you something back, if you want something. SAMMY: Yeah, we'd get you something. JACQUELINE: I would like that. I WILL take you guys up on that. SAMMY: My folks will call you later and get your order, all right? JACQUELINE: Thank you. See you later. (Courtney Sue and Sammy wave and they run back to their car, and they get in. They follow their family to their restaurant destination. Jacqueline walks down the street. She is stopped in her tracks when she sees Jennifer, the one who killed Lance.) JENNIFER: Oh, how ARE you? How does it feel to be without a loved one on Valentine's Day? (She laughs in scorn, infuriating Jacqueline) JACQUELINE (coldly): How would you like your face broken, bitch?! JENNIFER (knowing that she had gotten to Jacqueline): Who's going to stop me from taunting you?! (Along comes Taylor) TAYLOR: I will. And I would advise you to leave my daughter alone! (Along comes Gina and Valerie Jo.) GINA: Me too! VALERIE JO: And so do I. GINA: And she and I agree on that. (Jennifer is disgusted at the display of love.) JENNIFER: Oh get out of my face! JACQUELINE: This isn't finished, Jennifer! I will see to it that you are locked up for the rest of your miserable life! JENNIFER: No jury would ever convict me! (Jennifer saunters off, laughing in scorn) GINA: She is absolutely EVIL! VALERIE JO: When will she ever be in prison? JACQUELINE: I swear, I will make whatever charges stick. TAYLOR: Honey, the cops will make them stick. Her luck will run out. JACQUELINE: I hope so, Mom. I really do. I can't stand her. GINA: None of us can, darling. What are you doing today? JACQUELINE: Nothing. I got some things from Mom, Dad and Nicky; and the Forsons are bringing me something from their brunch. I have had no plans. Lance and I were going to go to L'Escalier for dinner, but now.......you know. GINA: I have an idea, Jacquie. I will call the Forsons and tell them to bring you whatever they wish, and I will call L'Escalier and we can all go there, you, me, Nick, your mom, your dad's family and aunt Victoria. We'll all have a lovely dinner together. JACQUELINE: I am glad that will work. (For the first time in a while, Jacqueline is smiling. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller